Picture Perfect Memories
by PeculiarMaleficent
Summary: AU. They tried to forget each other but they can't seem to let it go. One wanted a closure and the other one wants a new beginning. It was going so well, life away from each other and memories were just captured in a photo but when one sneaky little boy tried to connect the two of them again, how hard it'll gonna get?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Once Upon a Time is not mine. Nor the characters but if it is mine I will definitely makes this one a Swan-Mills Family series.**

**So, This is actually my first Swan Queen and OUAT fic.. so I do hope that you will all like it.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

If there are two words that would describe Regina Mills, it will be regal and loving.

It's not a usual combination but she is indeed those two.

She is always known as the ice queen in their company but when it comes to her son, Henry, she becomes a puddle of joy and a walking cotton candy. Whenever she's with him, her eyes would rival the glimmer of the stars and her smile would light up the entire city of New York which is totally understandable with how sweet and loving her little man is.

She swore ten years ago that she will only love her son and she will do anything to protect her from harm. Because for her that is the only thing that is worth protecting now that her heart is damaged and beyond repair.

She loves her son more than anything else but a part of her knows that she is afraid that she'll gonna lose him too like she lose _her. _She is scared that his beloved son will run away from her too and she doesn't know what she'll do if that happened.

Maybe she'll end up wasting her energy in running the company or confined herself in a mental institution. At least there are choices.

Every night, she would look into her drawer and get a glimpse of a photo that was taken ten years ago in the city of love. Her hair was quite long back then unlike the short regal hair she's wearing. She's with a blonde girl who's green eyes shone like emeralds, although it was hidden from the black rimmed glasses that she was wearing. There was a "Ms. Swan & Regina" written underneath the photo. They were both beaming at the camera like nothing would ever take those smiles away.

Until _she _left.

And she feels stupid that in this entire charade, she is still in love with _her. _And maybe it'll never change.

She put the picture back to its place before glancing at the door where Henry was staring at her. She gesture the kid to settle beside her while she pretends to read Paulo Coelho's Eleven Minutes.

The boy didn't say something. He just smiled tight lipped and cuddle with her whilst muttering a sweet goodnight.

Regina whispered a small I love you before resuming to her book.

* * *

In a not so distant apartment in New York, there lies a blonde with green emerald eyes. Same with Regina, she was also trying to get some sleep. She is haunted by these nightmares or reality that had occurred years ago.

She hates herself for it.

Maybe this is the consequence she is yet to suffer. Who would be in the right mind to just runaway from responsibilities? That's her trait.

Running away when everything gets difficult.

Oh how she would pay for anything just to turn back time. If only she wasn't a coward to leave the people she loves then maybe, just maybe she'll not be in this small apartment suffering from the pain that she caused to herself.

The only saving grace for her every night is the picture that was taken ten years ago. Being guilty as hell doesn't change the fact that she left this person and she still loves her despite the time, years, and age.

She looks at it and wonders how this majestic lady is doing right now.

'_Maybe she's still running the her company. Maybe she have a kid and named him Henry. She was always fascinated with the name. Maybe she's married.'_

She cringed at the thought.

She shook her head and put the picture back on her bedside table and tried to let sleep consume her.

* * *

Henry Mills is not stupid. He was far from that actually. He was her mom's little genius and he carried that with pride.

So when he saw her mom's glassy eyes last night he knew he'll have to make things fast. He printed something from her mom's printer while the woman was in the bathroom. He knows what he's doing and he knows that her mom will be upset with him too but he will take his chances.

Taking a handful of money, his phone, and the papers he printed he sprinted towards the door and yelled at her mom that he'll be buying some bagels and milk. Regina trusted his son and she knew that he is safe because he knew most of the people around the area.

Henry stopped at an apartment near the bakery.

He opened the paper that he printed. Breathe deeply.

He knocked the door, uncertain if the person he was looking for was there.

A distant 'coming' was heard and he released the air he was holding.

The door opened and it revealed a woman with golden hair that would rivaled Rapunzel's hair.

"You need anything kid?" She asked.

"I'm Henry. Henry Mills."

The only thing that registered to the woman was surname until she realized the full name of the brunette kid.

'_Mills. Henry Mills. It can't be.'_

* * *

**Technically this is a preview of what will happen. next chapter will actually be the start. What had transpired 10 years ago that Ms. Swan and Regina can't seem to let go.**

**Thoughts? Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OMG! So many follows.. thank you very much!**

**KooshGID: Yes I will definitely continue this one.**

**So, I am not actually sure about this chapter. I was just really excited to post it. But i promise you.. next chapter will be better than this.**

**I am sorry for the mistakes.. i know there are a lot of them so...i apologize.**

* * *

Two weeks.

Fourteen Days.

Three hundred and thirty six hours.

One thousand and four hundred forty minutes.

One million two hundred nine thousand six hundred seconds.

That's all it took.

That's all it took for emerald eyes and Rapunzel hair to reach her cold heart and sorrowful soul and make her feel as if she's on top of the world.

Two weeks.

That's all it took for her to fall in love and lose hope on love at the same time.

* * *

Regina had been sitting quietly reading a Sidney Sheldon book when a body blocked the light from the ceiling of the train compartment she is settling. At first she didn't mind the intrusion, thinking that the person who blocked her light would get the hint and just walk away.

But she was wrong.

The person blocking the light didn't move, instead it slowly moved towards her making the reading impossible.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked exasperatedly without taking her eyes away from 'Tell Me Your Dreams'

"Hi!" came an awkwardly angelic voice, making the brunette lift her head suddenly.

She was met by emerald eyes framed by black rimmed glasses that seem to hide the beauty of her orbs. Her hair that rivaled the color of goldilocks and rapunzel's are being held by a band. She has this awkward smile plastered on her face that makes her both adorable and lovely at the same time.

For some reasons, Regina was captivated. However, she collects herself immediately before the blonde could notice her staring. She focused herself again on her book despite the hindrance.

"Would you move a little bit so I can read my book?" She requested.

"How many times have you read that one?" The annoying but sexy blonde asked.

"It's not any of your concern…" Regina trailed off not knowing what the blonde's name.

"Emma. Emma Swan." She said without having an interest in moving from her place.

"Miss Swan, would you please move or just leave me alone. I need my privacy." The brunette replied abruptly.

"I will move okay. But you need to answer my question."

"I don't need to answer any of your inquiries, Ms. Swan." Regina replied coldly.

"You know Regina, it's not bad to have a conversation with a stranger you know."

"How did you?" Regina replied taking her eyes off the book whilst looking at the blonde with her eyebrows arched in a curious manner.

The blonde stared at her for a while with a smirk before glancing at the top of the book she's holding.

"If I am correct, that is your name on top of the book." Miss Swan replied in a matter of fact tone.

Regina hated it.

"So, are you going to answer my question?" She asked again.

"Why do you want me to answer your question?" She asked. Thankfully, the dumb blonde decided to move and sit infront of her. However, the blonde thought that it will be nice to snatch the book out of Regina's hands.

If looks can freeze a person, then Emma would have been frozen by now with the icy glare that she's receiving from the feisty brunette.

"Just answer me." She shrugged.

"Five. Six. I can't even remember. Now you got your answer, can I get it back now? Please?"

"Nope. I will hold it captive for now." Emma replied whilst tucking the book to her bag. "So, what brings you here?" She asked.

"I will not answer your question."

"Do you have any answer except for 'I will not answer your question?'" The blonde asked in a mocking tone.

Regina doesn't want this. She thinks that this is absurd. She doesn't need to answer anyone's question, especially questions coming from this hot blonde that staring at her with captivating green eyes. Regina shake her head with the thought.

'_she is annoying and she is not hot. Fucking Christ. She is hot okay but she is annoying'_

'_Lie to yourself Reggie. You know that you are just trying to ignore her because—'_

'_NO!'_

She continues to talk with her imbecile brain while the gorgeous blonde was looking at her with amusement.

"You know if you don't answer the question, fine. But this book is mine." She said whilst placing her feet on the bunk trying to get comfortable.

Regina sighed at this infuriating blonde. She doesn't need disturbance especially when she just got off from a stupid conference that she attends every year.

"We're you one of those businessperson who just go here and attend those silly conferences?" The blonde asked curiously.

All she wanted is a night in peace before she goes back to New York but here is a sixteen years old teen pestering her night.

"Where are your parents? Why don't you go back to them and pester them." She said.

"I don't have one. And I don't need one. I'm eighteen. Legal." Emma replied.

Regina wants nothing more but to say sorry to this blonde. She felt something akin to a punch in the gut when she heard that the blonde infront of her doesn't have parents. Who in the right mind would just leave their kid? It's pathetic. She was about to say her piece when she was interrupted by the annoying blonde again.

The curious blonde is making her feel something and it irritates her.

"It's okay. You don't know." She shrugged again.

'_is she a mind reader?'_

"Okay, I know I am annoying it's just that, I have no one to talk to." The blonde smiled at her sheepishly.

Regina stared at her in awe but immediately looked away and collected herself.

"And your solution is to pester me?" She asked.

"I'm sorry it's just that, you look like you need someone to talk to and I am a good companion." She boasted.

"What makes you think that I need one, Miss Swan?" Regina inquired.

"You've been reading the page of the book for fifteen minutes." She said in a smug tone.

Regina was taken aback by this beautiful blonde infront of her. She didn't know someone will notice her. She was trying to be invisible in the whole ride thinking that she could have a peace of mind but here comes this she-devil trying to ruin her night.

'_ruin really Regina? She's your type she will not ruin anything.'_

'_Shut up brain.'_

Silence fell over both of them as the train come into a halt. She wasn't one to pry to someone's affair unlike the blonde infront of her. So she just shut her mouth and try to look at the dark lights that come to life one by one.

"Where are you from Regina?" The blonde pried once again.

"New York."

The blonde sniggered.

"What is funny Miss Swan?" She arched her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Small world." The blonde replied and just shrugged. "How old are you?"

"Twenty Two." She said curtly. This feels like twenty questions all of a sudden. She wanted to stop answering every inquiry of the blonde but fuck it, there's no harm in answering silly questions from the mesmerizing blonde.

"so how long are you gone for?" The blonde asked again.

"It's none of your business, but I still have three weeks here. I have matters to attend aside from the silly conference you said." She feels uncomfortable with the way the other girl was staring at her, it's a mix of curiosity and something she can't understand. She's not one to read a person after all.

"You?" She croaked.

"I dunno, until I decided to go back." She replied.

The train came to an abrupt halt once again. The metal wheels screeching across the rail and a female voice can be heard reminding the people to take care of their belongings.

"I had a nice time talking to you Regina." She said before jumping out of the compartment and leaving the brunette.

The book was long forgotten.

Emma was half way towards the exit when she decided to go back.

"Two weeks." She said.

Regina looked at her questioningly.

"Let's explore the city. You and I. For two weeks."

"What makes you think that I will be joining your little adventure Miss Swan?"

"I have your book."

"I don't care. I can buy another one." She lied. That book is special to her and she'll do anything to get that back but she will not tell the blonde that. Unfortunately…

"You know, I know when someone is lying. You can get this book. In one condition, join me." She said.

"But.." she wanted to say that she has plans but she didn't. The company's next plan is for another three weeks.

Emma didn't wait for answer. She pulled Regina's hand and dragged her towards the exit. Regina let Emma to drag her not knowing why she can't seem to pull out of the blonde's grasped. It was easy, she can shout at the guards near the station but she can't find her voice.

Emma twisted her head and look back at her and just smile.

Yeah, she really can't do anything because she realized at that moment, all she wanted to see was the smile plastered on the blonde's face.

This two weeks will be hell.

* * *

**Too early for Regina to fell in love ta think? Maybe she's not yet there but Miss Swan is such a charming lady and yeah.. Regina's type.**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for not updating. I was just too busy with work. Although we had a holiday, I went home to province and did nothing but slouch. Also, I was gathering information about the place I'm dealing with in this story since I haven't had the chance to go to Paris yet.**

**To those who were looking for Henry, well he'll be back but after some chapters or so.**

**Thank you for the follows and faves and reviews you made me really happy guys! To think that I posted this fic a day after my birthday :))**

**KooshGID: Thank you. :)**

**Gunner4Life: Well, Emma is Emma. I have a lot of plans in this story and it's been a long time since I actually enjoyed writing fics. not that I didn't enjoyed my other ones :) **

**mysterio-lady: well.. Regina is conflicted actually. :D Emma can be pushy at times.**

**justlovebt : haha.. she's just intrigued with the enigma that is Emma... well, who knows what will happen next. Oh yeah.. I know. :)**

**oh guys! I do have a tumblr it's called "devilinred" and a twitter called "loudestdork" feel free to contact me. message me. rant on me. whatever you want :)**

**So here is the chapter two...**

* * *

"I didn't agree to this fatuousness!" Regina complained.

"But you didn't disagree either. You just let me dragged you." The blonde who was holding her hand captive replied knowingly.

"Now I am complaining. I am disagreeing with this silliness that you are doing Miss Swan!" Regina replied, her lips were pursed as she tried to cross her arms like a child but failed miserably because the other woman was holding her hand firmly.

"You are just complaining because your feet are aching." The blonde replied with a cheeky smile.

If it weren't for the book, Regina would have run away from this outrageous blonde woman whose idea of exploring is to walk around the city and just look at the different houses surrounding them. They even haven't seen the Eiffel tower yet for Christ sake—not nearly as possible anyways. All they have seen were the old architectural design of the buildings. Regina was actually amuse with how vast the knowledge of the other woman when it comes to the place and when she asked her how did she knows this thing, the blonde woman just shrug and told her something about 'google.'

"Where in the world are we, anyways?" She asked infuriatingly. She's tired and she's freaking thirsty. Never in her twenty two years that she was able to feel this way. In her place, she is the queen, a princess mostly but this woman. This god damn woman is making her work like a damn peasant.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? What the hell are you talking about Miss Swan?" She said whilst trying to take her hand away from the grasp of emerald eyes.

They had been walking for over three hours already and her feet were already sore. It's not because of the heels she's wearing but they haven't even rest for a minute and when she says rest, Regina meant sit for an hour or two and massage her feet even for a while. And now, this blonde woman is telling her that they are lost. It is the most outrageous thing she heard in her damn life.

Regina thought that sore feet and being lost will be the death of her.

No.

Emma Swan is.

* * *

She huff in annoyance and sit in a step of the staircases when her tour guide decided to stop. She said that she'll let Regina rest for a while. She even tried to take the brunette's feet but was rejected with an icy glare. Emma pulled a bottle of water in her bag and toss it to Regina who was startled with the action and clumsily caught it.

"Ever so helpful, thank you very much." Regina scathingly commented.

"Sarcasm duly noted Your Majesty." Emma replied mockingly.

Regina drunk from the bottle only to spit it out on the process. She was coughing violently after she had a taste of what was inside the bottle. She just wished that she wouldn't be killed in the process. But if she did die, she'll haunt this beautiful woman in front of her and make her pay for her death.

"What the hell did you put in this?" Regina asked whilst wincing at the bitter taste that seemed to burn her throat in the process.

"Vodka."

"Of all things that you decided to bring you imbecile?! A liquor in a middle of the day? Are you out of your mind?" She was being hysterical and her composure was actually thrown out of the window with the answer she got from the blonde.

"Nope." Emma replied jesting. She just shrug and brings out another bottle. "I was just messing with you. I swear this is real water this time. And here…" Emma trailed off making Regina looked at her in the process. Emma was biting her lips and was holding a pair of slippers and offering it to Regina.

"I knew it'll be a lot of walk today but I promise you, we will be there soon." She said and her tone was quite apologetic and she was smiling at Regina with her adorable awkward smile making Regina feels something unsettling in her belly. She grabbed the bottle of water and this time it is safe to say that it's real and it was somewhat able to wash the bile taste of liquor.

After drinking, she immediately composed herself and fixed a confused look on the blonde.

"What are those?" She asked as she eyed the hideous looking neon pink thing that Emma was holding.

"They're called slippers. Haven't you heard them before?" Emma replied, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Of course I know a slipper you ass! I just want to understand why of all color you'll choose that?!" she shouted.

"I like it." Emma replied nonchalantly and smirked. "No, not really… I knew it will rile you up." She said and slowly leaned towards Regina. "And it's making you hotter than you already are." She husked before pulling away chuckling at the red face of the ice queen. Emma wasn't sure if Regina was just mad at her or she was actually flustered. So to make it more fun—on her part—she bend down and removed the shoes Regina was wearing.

Regina, on the other hand was panicking internally. She doesn't know what to do.

"W-what are you doing Miss Swan?" She stammered. She fucking stammered and if there is one thing Regina Mills doesn't do is that.

But she did.

And it's Emma Swan's fault.

Again.

Emma didn't answer the question. Instead, she slowly massaged Regina's left foot. It was her fault that Regina's feet are aching and even thought sorry is not in her vocabulary, she was actually feeling guilty. Well in Regina's point of view that is.

Regina suppressed a moan when Emma started massaging her sore feet. She wanted to, but she was holding herself back because she doesn't want the blonde to think that she liked the soft hands that slowly gliding on her feet; soft hands that applying the right amount of pressure that makes her sigh in relief. Her eyes were closed, internally debating herself and mentally scolding herself for allowing this weakness to show. She doesn't understand but there is something about this blonde that makes her feel out of control.

"—all done!" a chirpy voice said. She slowly opened her eyes only to see Emma smirking at her smugly. "Did you like that, majesty?" She asked coyly.

Regina huffed in response, not wanting to deal with the blonde. She noticed that her shoes were nowhere to be found now. Instead, she was wearing a much more comfortable foot wear. Although the choice of color is insufferable, still she has to give a credit to Miss Swan for getting her footwear that is useful. She does need to say thank you to her.

"I held your shoes captive for now too. Just like your book. Now, let's go."

No. she will definitely not thanking her anytime soon.

* * *

"Where are we going exactly?" Regina asked for the nth time that day. She has no idea what's on the blonde's mind and her not answering any of the brunette's question makes things impossible. They are almost seeing the Eiffel tower in the distance and that makes her scoff.

"If you only wanted to visit the Eiffel tower Miss Swan, you could have told me. I could have saved us from all the walking trouble you've caused." She commented.

"I'm saving that for last." That's all Regina got from the enigmatic blonde that had been clutching her hand for over four hours already. They were actually walking around the city not stopping at any destination. Regina thinks that Emma would take to an alley and kill her.

It's morbid.

But it's not entirely true either.

She wants to believe that this eighteen years old lady just want to spend two weeks with her. That she was looking for an acquaintance. Maybe.

The only question is…

Why her?

Regina was deep in thoughts when she bumped to Emma who abruptly stopped.

"What the—"

"We are here." Emma said looking into Regina's eyes. The brunette stared at the building that they were standing at.

_Musée d'Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris_

She had heard of this before but never really had the chance to visit. She would usually just go from a conference to a 'bar exploration' with the other people in the conference or she would just stay in her hotel reading a book.

Not just the book that was given to her but other books too.

"C'mon!" Emma said tugging the arm of the brunette.

"Oh my!" Emma exclaimed. "This are really good arts!" She said excitedly.

Regina was actually impressed at the exquisite details of the museum. It exhibits different art from the 20th and 21st century. It is different from the framed collection at Louvre—she just saw it on pictures. She was astound by the works of surrealism—Emma told her—that are being presented in front of her but she was utterly distracted with the said woman beside her. She was like a bouncing ball of joy. She is like a kid in a candy store and it makes Regina's heart flutter for some reasons.

Emma Swan was actually bouncing in anticipation. And Regina has to smile softly at that.

* * *

**any comments? reactions? please do review. thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I'm back! Work was abit demanding that I am not really able to write.**

** Anyways, I just want to say thank you for the feedback. **

**Also, if there are wrong things written in here.. I am really sorry.. especially with the location since I'm not able to travel Paris yet. and I haven't even traveled before so forgive me.**

**KooshGID: She is a pro. which is actually fun to write.**

**LostSoulSaveMe : They are. thank you for the review. :)**

**Guest: Thank you. I will keep on writing yes.**

**LOCISVU: Hah! thank you! :)**

**Gunner4Life : yeah, friendship is slowly building..as well as the feelings. and yep, Emma has her own rules and so as Regina. but they work. thank you for the review.**

**and guys, just so you know.. I am not a fluff writer, so please do understand that my fluff is kinda lame. I discovered that I am more of an angst writer so this is actually new for me.**

**and I apologize for the mistakes... not that english is not my first language (which is not actually) but because I haven't edited it yet. It's sunday here in my place and tomorrow will be all work again.. now that's an excuse :)**

**anyways.. please do enjoy reading this. and again Thank You all!**

* * *

Regina doesn't understand how this girl from the train was able to drag her just like that. It's like the quirky blonde is a current and is pulling her deeper and deeper into this whatever charade they are in.

Speaking of pulling, she is once again being pulled by Miss Swan towards a place she still hasn't figure out. It is seven in the evening and they are walking aimlessly on the streets of Paris. The lights from the streets are illuminating the blonde's face and it was indeed mesmerizing on Regina's part. The lights that are dancing on her emerald eyes captivates the brunette, it shows glimmer that Regina thinks is unfathomable. She has this small smirk on her face that somehow resembles mischievousness and sadness at the same time. The calm air that revolves around the place makes Regina feels something she haven't experienced in a long time, and oddly enough for her, it is quite comforting.

"You can take a picture you know." Emma commented without looking at her. And automatically, the moment is gone. Regina felt heat rushed on her face.

It's pathetic.

"I was merely thinking Miss Swan." Regina replied lamely. This is not her. She always has a comeback with anyone and she hates it. She hate that the woman whose fingers were lace with hers has rendered her speechless.

"Thinking on how you'll be able to bed me?" She didn't even notice the blonde move towards her and she immediately stiffened at the blonde's voice. Images flashes in her mind and it involved a blonde woman on top of her, doing something that pleasures the both of them. And stupid enough, the blonde is the same blonde woman breathing into her ear right now.

"No. I was thinking on how to get rid of you." She replied flatly. Emma chuckled into her ear and immediately she felt tingles run onto her spine. It was also a good thing that she was wearing a coat because she is sure that goose bumps appeared on her arms.

And if Emma will be able to sense it, she will blame the chill air that surrounds them.

But then again, her brain malfunctioned with the gesture.

"You can't get rid of me Regina." Oh how lovely hearing her name escapes from the blonde's lips. "Because you like this as much as I do." Emma replied smugly whilst raising their intertwined hands.

Regina shook her head and rolled her eyes at the blonde. She was trying to tug her hand from Emma but the taller woman won't let it go.

It is absurd—in Regina's mind—that they look like a couple in the city of love. People might think that they are on actual relationship with each other with their palm interconnected but Regina thinks otherwise. However, on the back of her mind, she is warming up at the idea of holding the blonde's hand for two weeks.

* * *

"Where are we going now, Miss Swan?" Regina demanded for the second time that day and she was again answered by a shrug. The conversation is over before it even started.

Earlier, she asked the blonde while they're in their quest for artistic adventures on what the plan for the next days, they—she begrudgingly—agreed that they will be visiting the tower last. The blonde also decided that on their first week together, they will do everything on her terms. Meaning, more walks and free stuffs that can be found around the city. So, you can imagine Regina's astound face when they stopped infront of Musée d'Orsay .

"_C'mon let's go!" The enthusiastic blonde shouted. Regina pulled the hand of the blonde halting her on getting in._

"_You told me we're doing something for free." Regina asked confusedly. If she remembered it correctly, only during first Sunday is free and kids under eighteen are free as well._

_Emma didn't immediately respond. It is like she herself was questioning her own plans. Until, that shit eating grin that irritate Regina plastered on her face._

"_Well, technically, my entrance is free. I am under eighteen. Well, going on eighteen. My birthday is tomorrow." She said cheekily._

"_But you said.." Regina was about to protest when Emma pulled her towards the cashier entrance. She showed her ID and pulled a couple of Euros and paid for Regina's fee. The girl on the entranced stared at Regina and she shook her head. The girl nods and let the taller woman pay for her._

"_You'll be buying the drinks later." Emma said before continuing on their escapade. _

_Regina, on the other hand, smiled at the cashier warmly before following the lead of her tour guide. At first, they were following a group of tourist entering the museum and after a detective kind of move that Emma did which is making sure that the coast is clear; she navigates them towards the top level of the building._

_It enormously amused the brunette on how the blonde stopped on her tracks when they reached their desired floor, her mouth was also agape which makes Regina stifled a laugh._

"_Miss Swan?" Regina called hesitantly. She thought that the woman was actually malfunctioning right now and it is quite hilarious on her part to see the blonde like this. She fight back a laugh when Miss Swan stared at her with her green eyes almost popping out from its socket, that is until she noticed the amused look on the shorter brunette._

"_What? Didn't you know who they are Regina?" Green eyes asked animatedly. _

_Regina humoured Emma when she tried to see to it that no one's around except for the distant group of teenagers snapping some photos of each other near the painting of what it looks like a work of Cezanne._

"_Ms. Swan, if you only want to salivate over the works of Van Gogh, you could have told me. I could have ask the guards of the museum to let us enter the building before it closes. It will save us from the humiliation that is your mouth almost touching the ground." She said smirking. _

_Regina had been here for a couple of times before… with __**him**_**. **

_The owner of the book._

_Bitter sweet memories run through her mind when she remembered how the amused look of Emma Swan mirrored the look of his face when they first visit the place._

"_This is actually amazing Regina! Look at the stroke of the brush. It is as if you can hold them, it's like 3D without being 3D." She exclaimed. For a moment, Emma lets go of their hand and she felt cold and empty without it._

_Maybe the air-conditioning…_

_She reasoned._

_Either way, she chuckled at the blonde's reaction. For a moment, she let herself show an emotion towards the blonde._

'_It's really crazy how the two of them are almost a like…'_

* * *

"I never pegged you for a jazz lover Miss Swan." Regina commented upon entering the place where Emma dragged her to.

"Not really. I just heard that they serve free food here. And it's a bonus that it's a weekend, so they have a jazz concert." She shrugged.

"Where did you find all of these stuffs Miss Swan?" Regina asked. She was genuinely curious on how this woman knew about things. Yes, she can say google, but not everyone is that adept in this kind of situation. It makes her wonder if Emma has been here for while and discovered the life in Paris alone.

But she is not about to question that.

"By the way, we're sleeping in the same bed." Emma informed her upon finding a seat in a crowded place like this.

"What?!" Regina shouted but not enough to earned people's attention.

"Yeah, they told me that they were no room available. That's why I asked your name because you booked a room there." When she earned a confused look from Regina, she continued. "You told me, remember? You said that it's much better if I booked in your hotel as well if we're going to do these two weeks. Anyway, no room available, so I just asked for yours as well. It turns out that it only has one room." Emma shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

If only she wasn't so adorable, then for sure, Regina could've slapped her right there in there.

"I'm sure there's a couch. You'll be sleeping there." Regina replied dismissively.

"That's the thing Regina; there were no couch as well. They said that you asked for a room alone, not those special kinds that has sofas. Just a table and chair for your things. And you know its uncomfortable sleeping in there. I know. I tried." Emma said seriously.

"Plus… you'll be able to fulfill that thought of bedding me." She said whilst wiggling her eyebrows.

Regina didn't further comment. She was contemplating on what to do with this information now.

They didn't talk while eating and Regina was relaxing over the sound of Disney themes being played by the band. She actually chuckled which earned a confused look from Emma when _Bella Note_ was being played by the musicians. She didn't explain, instead she just continue eating her pasta whilst feeling a burning sensation on her face on the way Miss Swan was looking at her.

It wasn't until they went the hotel—this time they travel via cab—to rest.

"What should we do now?" Regina asked.

"I—I asked for a couple of pillows and it's already here. I think that we should put one in the middle to separate us. You know." Emma replied. It seems as though the bravado that Emma had earlier has been slowly wearing off.

Regina shrugged at the suggestion. As much as she wants to argue with this arrangement, she has nothing to do. The place is fully booked. And she needs to be near the blonde.

'_for the book..'_ she reasoned out to herself once again.

And that she is too tired to argue.

"Which side is yours?" Regina heard Emma asking her.

"Right." She answered quietly.

"Good. I'm left."

They settled awkwardly on the bed with a pillow in the middle. Regina closed the lamp beside her and everything went black. She was about to doze off when she heard the blonde talked.

"Thank you for this day, Regina."

She hummed in response.

The two lady dozed off without realizing that in the morning, the pillow in the middle will magically be gone—they will find it on the floor of Regina's side of the bed—and will wake up snuggling with Regina's head resting on Emma while the blonde's hands were wrapped protectively to the brunette's small form.

* * *

**Thoughts anyone? Please review. Thank You!**


	5. apologies from the author

**Hi guys!**

**I'm sorry but this is not an update. I was supposed to update tonight (9:51pm my time) or tomorrow... but while I was writing, I received a terrible news.**

**My grand father whom I love so dearly died just this afternoon.. again my time.**

**and I don't know if I will be able to write this weekend but rest assure that I will be updating maybe next week.**

**I'm really really sorry guys.**

**I hope you all understand.**

**xx,**

**Ja**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry for the wait guys! Work sucks and some stuffs happened, as you all know. **

**I appreciate everyone's sentiments of the fateful day. I'm fine guys. well, not really but I'll be fine.**

**Lostsoulsaveme: They are always cute. :D**

**Guest: Not Yet.**

**Gunner4life: haha I trying my best actually. I'm not even sure if it is effective. :D thank you for the review.. as always. ;)**

**KooshGid: Thank You!**

**Ash M. Knight: Hi kiddo! :) I already thank you for the review.. did I? haha.. if not, thank you!**

**So, this is the next chapter. May or may not be a game changer chapter. :)**

**Please do enjoy the rest of ride. **

* * *

Regina woke up feeling well rested despite the sore muscle on her legs. For her, this might be the best sleep she had in while. Her pillow is so soft and comfortable; it's like her Mickey Mouse pillows back when she was a little girl. It's really comforting.

She also took notice of the warm feeling she's experiencing with the comforter that was draped around her. It made her want to sleep forever.

Regina tried to drag the comforter to herself when she felt something smooth that resembled to a silk, it's soft as cotton but it's a bit harder. Like it Is toned and a bit muscular for her liking. _But totally comfortable._

She was about to open her eyes when she felt her pillows move.

And a giggle.

Emma.

Emma Fucking Swan.

Her sleepy haze all of a sudden flew out of the window. Eyes still close, she pulled away from the gripped of the blonde she was cuddling a while ago. She heard a giggle again, that's when she opened her eyes and met a messy haired blonde without glasses.

'_fuck me.' _Regina thought. Her brain is once again malfunctioning with one Emma Swan. She tries to composed herself as her hand flew to her own messy hair.

"You seemed rather comfortable with my ladies, Regina." Emma commented. Her voice is a bit husky from waking up.

"and you didn't even bother to wake me up? And what happened to the pillow Miss Swan?" Regina asked talking about the pillow that they put in the middle as a separation between the two of them.

"One, I didn't because you look rather comfortable. Why would I take you that opportunity to snuggle my precious girls?"

Regina shook her head in annoyance before making her way to the bathroom leaving a Cheshire cat grin on the blonde woman's face.

* * *

The day wasn't busy as yesterday that they just decided to stroll around and talk. Mostly it was Emma talking…asking questions rather. And Regina mostly answers the yes and no question which somewhat irked the blonde.

They are currently in a coffee shop near the Seine. Regina was drinking her black coffee and Emma just looking at the brunette while waiting for her third cup of coco with cinnamon.

"You can take a picture. It last." Regina commented coyly repeating the line that was uttered to her before by the same blonde staring at her.

"I have loads already." Emma responded.

"If you are not a stalker then I don't know what you are." The brunette replied.

Emma didn't answer. She was lost in her own thoughts that the silence made Regina calculates the woman infront of her.

Her blonde hair was glowing in the sliver of sunlight that come across the two buildings that was in front of the coffee shop they're in. Emma's faced sideways and it enabled Regina to through roughly stared and observed at her profile. The brunette could count the freckles that were adorning the face of the blonde. She was once again astounded by the woman.

For Regina, Emma doesn't have to do anything and her features are enough proof how beautiful she is. Her eyes that were trapped in a black rimmed frame made her even more interesting.

Although for Regina, seeing Emma without glasses earlier this morning was the most breathtaking thing she ever experienced in her life. The woman's emerald eyes speak volumes of something she can't understand. It has adoration in it and pain and all she wants was to be lost in them. It was really hard to maintain an aloof expression with those enamoring eyes and teasing smile.

Maybe, just maybe… this trip isn't bad at all.

* * *

"You are not seventeen are you?" She asked all of a sudden upon gaining her composure back.

"I'm not. I am eighteen already. I just had that ID before." Emma replied wasn't even shock at the question that was asked.

Regina just hummed in response before focusing on the phone that she was clutching.

"Work?" Emma asked upon noticing the concentration on the woman's face. Emma was indeed enthralled seeing the woman this serious. She never complimented her seriously; all were just hidden in a jest that irks the woman infront of her. She knew that if she did compliment the woman, she might have word vomit and it'll signal the end of this charade.

Emma is afraid.

This is the first time that she had a real connection to someone. And losing it might break her in the process. She doesn't need that to happen.

_Not yet._

* * *

The second day turns to four.

And little did they know the "_Emma week"_ was about to end.

Neither noticed how close they got. It wasn't about the book anymore; although there are times that Emma would bring it up just to make Regina do something she wants to do.

The end of the week was composed of looking for more free things Paris has to offer.

They decided to visit the bookstore called "Shakespeare and Company" and found interesting books which Emma recommended to Regina, while the latter was saying over and over that she have read the books that was being presented to her.

Emma just grinned at her with her perfect pearly white teeth and it made the butterflies in Regina's stomach some gymnastic sommersaults.

After a while, they even light a candle across the streets of Notre Dame which earned somewhat creepy—for Regina—smiles from the people. Just then she noticed, the people who were lighting the candles were actual lovers.

And it all makes sense.

They end their afternoon by visiting the famous Notre Dame Cathedral. With its glorious masterpiece of French gothic architecture, the duo found themselves enamored at the cathedral. They did what any other tourists do when visiting the place. With Emma's insistence of course.

"Did you know that all distances from Paris to elsewhere in France are measured from the square infront of this basilica?"

"And I care because?" Regina asked. She is still amazed at the vast knowledge of the woman in front of her regarding the histories and everything Paris. She believes that most of it we're not exactly from google as what she was saying to the brunette.

"And we have to snap a picture of our feet on the plaque at point zero." She continued dismissing Regina's question. Again, Emma pulled her towards the plaque and snapped a picture of their feet.

Regina shook her head at Emma's quirk. She knew she'll never win and she's starting to warm up on her quirkiness. If before she was annoyed at the constant tugging and playfulness of the blonde, now, she can't help but find it adorable.

They entered the cathedral and just like what she expected, it was really beautiful. What makes it lovelier is the fact that she was with a cartoon enthusiast beside her that even asked her if those gargoyles were moving if no one's watching just like the Hunchback of Notredame. Emma wanted to take the three hundred eighty seven steps of the North Tower just to see the bell and what is up above but she said that they'll have time for that next time because it will ruin their deal of having free things on her week.

Regina was about to counter about that time when Emma paid for her ticket but the blonde reacted immediately saying that she knows what the other woman was thinking and that was one time.

Regina has to shake her head at that.

* * *

They end the night by the Seine under the Pont Marie.

It was already midnight when they arrived at the place. They situated themselves near the place just watching the scene in front of them. Couples were dancing just like Classic Woody Allen scene. It's kinda silly but sweet.

They were both contented at what was currently entertaining for the two of them. For Regina, this is a nice ending to a day.

Peaceful and quiet.

"let's dance." Emma said all of a sudden.

"Like them? Are you insane? That's embarrassing!" Regina hissed. Yes, she does enjoy a little romance that she's seeing; Paris wouldn't be called the city of love for nothing but to actually do it? No. Not a chance!

"Yeah. C'mon." Emma stood up and pulled Regina towards her.

"T-there's no music." Regina stammered upon seeing the proximity between the two of them. The space is actually non-existent at the moment.

Emma knew it was a NO. Unfortunately for Regina, 'NO' isn't listed on her dictionary. Instead of answering the brunette, she pulled Regina again and they stood up at the cold pavement of Seine. It was rather chilly for they have been standing near the water front and it didn't help that all of a sudden the rain poured. Regina was about to move away from Emma but the firm grip on her hands made it impossible for her to move away.

Regina's heartbeat is hammering like crazy. It seems like it was trying to escape from her ribcage and for the first time in her life, she is _terrified_. Never had she experienced like this.

Not even with _him._

"Let's dance." Emma muttered on her ear softly. Regina felt tingles running down her spine and it's bad enough that her heart is beating wildly and now her mind is currently inexplicably able to function on its own. She tried to focus on everything around her except for the blonde infront of her holding her securely.

Slowly they moved, with Emma leading them. Everyone seemed to be forgotten. All that's left is the lamp post hovering near them emanating the place that they were standing, two hearts beating as one, and the calming sound of the wind that greets the trees and body of water near them.

"I saw you before. You know." She muttered shyly. Gone was the boisterous Emma Swan that was pestering Regina but it was replaced by this timid little girl who have seen her first crush in a shining white uniform for the first time.

"So, you admit that you are stalking me?" Regina asked smirking. She's been trying to get an upper hand against this whirlwind of a woman and now that she has the loophole and able to do so, she can't help but smile. Although, a part of her was actually surprised to see emerald eyes being like what she is right now.

Emma didn't answer. Instead she just focused on the lady infront of her. She was looking her intensely that it makes Regina a little conscious. They continue swaying at the sound of their heartbeats meshing together. Regina tried to talk, to make things less heavy than it seems to be.

It feels like they were standing for hours already when they started dancing a couple of minutes ago. Regina could feel the cold travelling her body at the rain that is pouring on them. She can only feel but she can't focus when her senses are being consumed by the woman standing right before her eyes. She bit her lips unconsciously at the feeling and tried to look away. Before doing so, she noticed the stricken look of the blonde who was watching her every move.

Emma's eyes traveled from the brunette's infinite eyes to her nose and lastly, her full lips that were currently trapped on her teeth. It's so freaking hot. She was mesmerized with the brunette. She is magnificently gorgeous. And before she could think of anything, she kissed her.

Regina stood unmoving. Her resolve was wavering at the blonde's actions. She knew that this is wrong, and they only met for a week. She is trying to be rationalized with this but she can't seem to stop the pull that was Emma Swan. If those bluish green eyes and that radiant smile were a drug, an addictive and damaging drug then those lips and the feeling of them pulling against her own was the cure.

Regina's brain turned into puddle of mush. And just like Emma, she closed her eyes and forgets. Let go. Let go of the world around her and break her own walls. All her hesitation and fears disappeared at the contact of soft lips on hers. Everything disappeared and the only thing remained were the thoughts of being the two of them alone.

Slowly, Regina crept her limp arms to Emma's neck every slightly scratched it with her short nails. The other woman groaned against her mouth at the contact whilst finding her back side and pulling her closer, closing the gap to their nonexistent space. She felt like her senses were clouded and all that's left is to feel. Feel Emma's hands trying to weave on her short tresses soothing her nerves to a never-ending calm. Feel the soft tongue that slowly pushed past her lips. Feel the heat that was starting on her chest and flooding down between her legs. Emma nipped at her bottom lip before pushing her tongue back into her mouth every slowly dragging her other free hand to her cheek. The delicate contact made her feel something she haven't felt before.

Safety.

After a while, her breathing was getting ragged and the need of air was becoming a necessity, but… she doesn't want to let go.

She can't seem to let go.

* * *

**Any thoughts? reviews? oh I do need reviews.**

**Also, please check my other story it's called "The Green Room" Swan Queen with Eva and Chris of Miami Medical..**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really really terribly sorry for not updating as fast as I can. Work got in a way, I had momentary writer's block and I was preparing for my cousin's wedding. Such a busy life. So I'm really sorry!**

**I hope somehow this makes up for the lost time.**

**KooshGID: Thank you! :)**

**Guest: I don't actually notice my writing style but thank you for reading it. I appreciate it. **

**LostSoulSaveMe: is it? really? Thank You!**

**LOCISVU: what do you mean what happened? they uhm.. kissed?**

**Gunner4Life: I really enjoy your reviews. Promise. Yeah, they are really moving fast. Really fast. _Him_ will be revealed next update or next next.. it's not really a shocker as to who he is. i'm not sure yet when he will "appear" but he definitely will.**

**hey guys! we're actually approaching the kinda angst/rocky parts but this is not really angst-ridden story ya know.. just right amount maybe. hmmn.. i hope you'll stay with me as we unravel secrets and we will approaching the "Prologue" of the story really soon! Please stay with me.**

**Disclaimer: OUAT is not mine. Never will be. Sad. :(**

**Mistakes are still mine.**

* * *

The day after the kiss was a bit of suspense. Uneasiness emanating the room. Emma was kicking herself mentally for doing what she did on Seine. She wasn't supposed to do that. She wanted to but it is wrong. The woman, that beautiful magnificent enthralling woman doesn't know her. She doubts if Regina still wants to talk to her.

Maybe this is it.

Maybe this is the end of her adventure with the best woman she ever had the chance to meet.

Emma kept on berating herself internally and talking to herself in a way a nutcase person would. She wanted to reach out and talk to the person beside her. She wants to hold her hand and say she's sorry.

But that would be a lie.

She isn't sorry that that she kissed the brunette. She wanted to do that ever since and she can't escape the pull of gravity that is Regina Mills. The latina is like a blackhole, slowly consuming and fastly sucking the life out of her.

She can't do anything but go and let the current pull her in.

She doesn't want to run against it anyways.

Regina, on the other hand, is another story. She's somehow still in dazed with the soft lips that devour her like she was the oasis in a sea of sand. The heat emanating her has left her weakened in a state that all she wants was to runaway from it but not at the same time.

She felt safe but she can't let her heart be trapped in an unidentified cage.

Long ago, she thought her heart was already taken away from her and it was never returned to her, just like any other story of heartbreak from the only person they love. As cliché as it was, that's what she felt. And now, she can't understand that a piece of something was already beating in her ribcage, and it gets so strong each passing day.

What can you do really?

You have a charming person with you twenty four hours in seven days—fourteen if she'll be able to stay and not flee—so escaping the inevitable can be really pain in the ass.

"So, where are we going today?" Regina asked the blonde who was obviously startled by the brunette's voice.

"It's your week." She shrugged. She doesn't really know what to say. It feels like the cat got her tongue. Quite literally.

Just last night, a sexy feline got her tongue.

Emma just stared at the gorgeous brunette and she can see how she knitted her brows in confusion at the nonchalant replied that she got from the blonde companion.

"Where do you want to go then?" Regina asked, suddenly feeling conscious infront of the scrutinization she's getting from the blonde before her.

"I just want to stay here for a while." Emma responded awkwardly before plopping back to the bed.

"O-ookay." Regina replied. "Let's just order some breakfast and rest for a while." She added awkwardly.

The silence had been too much. It was obvious that both of them weren't ready to talk about the thing that had happened last night.

It's not like Regina can blame Emma for kissing her.

She responded after all.

What makes her irritated is that, it was like Emma was trying to push her away and she doesn't understand why.

Emma, on the other hand, wants to talk about it but she doesn't know how to start. She can't blame Regina if she wants to smack her in the face and never wants to talk to her ever again considering the brunette was actually accommodating when they woke up. This time, there wasn't a pillow beside them but just like what they are doing right now, they woke up with a vast amount of space between them. Like they're lying in a California king bed when in reality, they are in one of those kind of beds that are shared by two people.

* * *

Their food arrived a little while ago and the silence was deafening. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to enjoy the morning of Paris in Regina Mills way. They were supposed to visit the Louvre. Enjoy the streets they haven't ventured yet. But not this.

With the silence, it wasn't impossible for cicadas to start buzzing although it's already ten o'clock in the morning.

When it became too much… Emma decided to break the silence. She breathe deeply and mentally prepared herself for the worst. They have to talk about it sooner or later.

Sooner is nice.

"Regina.." She said hesitantly. She definitely wanted to talk to her but she feels like a she swallowed a toad—and no not those frog chocolate from that wizardry book she read before but a real toad that is.

"No." Regina knows what Emma was trying to say but she doesn't know if she'll be able to take anything the blonde might tell her.

This is it. She'll tell Emma to fuck off and leave her alone.

Rejection sucks.

"I—" Her words died on her throat.

"Let's not talk about it. Can we?" Regina asked her sincerely and somewhat she was trying to gauge the situation. IT is awkward indeed.

All Emma wants now is to jump in a portal and go back in time. She needs to do anything. Take away the doubts and awkwardness between her and the woman she's grown to care deeply.

She must admit that being with the woman for one week straight, for twenty four hours makes falling

in love easily.

Love.

No.

Not yet.

* * *

"So you said something about seeing me before." Regina stated trying to ease up the tension that filled the room.

"I did." Emma replied trying her best not to look at the brunette. They are now, again, situated in the bed. Regina trying to read a book—that she bought along with the other that Emma held captive—and Emma trying to count the number of stitches on the hem of her shirt.

"So, you admit that you're stalking me then?" Regina asked with a smirk. It was quite getting uncomfortable really, but she just wanted to disseminate the awkwardness.

And on Emma's part, she wants to know how to talk to Regina. Talk, she meant talk like the way before. Bring back her confidence and be herself again. She was too focused on the hem of her shirt that she didn't noticed Regina moved near her.

Regina held the other girls chin and made her look at her.

"Hey." She muttered softly.

The blonde was startled but immediately calmed at the pool of brown that covered her own sea of blue and green.

"Hey." She responded, immediately averting her eyes from the penetrating brown.

"I'm not mad at you.. for… you know." Regina said in a soft tone.

The blonde haven't answered yet and it somehow makes Regina agitated but she also felt her stomach dropped and she doesn't know what to do with that.

All she knows and understands is that she doesn't want seeing the other upset.

"But you're disappointed with me." Emma pouted. With her messy hair that was cascading her face and the pout on her face, Regina couldn't help but smile at the blonde. She reminds her of a little kid she once saw in a youth center back in New York. _He_ and her had been fascinated with the said kid. But those were just some long lost memories that isn't needed to be visit again.

"I'm not. Y-you were making it as if the world turned against you when you kissed me. You just walked away and didn't talk to me." Regina said exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry. I-it's just that, I wanted to do it the first time I laid my eyes on you." She replied quietly. It made the brunette eyes wide in curiosity and at the admittance of the blonde infront her.

"W-when was the first time you laid your eyes on me?" She asked quietly not sure if she wants to hear it or not.

"Three years ago. I was in Musee d' Orsay. It wasn't my first time entering that building when we did. I've visited it once when I visited the family I stayed in for a couple of months back in New York. They migrated to Paris and they wanted me to visit them. I was in the museum that time when I saw you with a guy. Your smile was different from your smile now, sometimes I see a glimpse of it whenever I do something stupid or like after the kiss…before I walked out on you. Back then, it seems like you have the world on your feet and you are contented with the world around you. You look happier and I couldn't take my eyes off of you. You were looking gorgeous with your black dress… and—" She rambled and abruptly stopped when she heard Regina chuckled.

She was rambling and Regina actually finds it amusing.

"You were really stalking me." She said offhandedly and it made Emma pout. At some point, Regina didn't understand why she thought of wiping that pout away with her own lips but she shook her head at that thought.

"No. I just saw you and I was so fascinated with you." Emma replied with a little smile. "there was something about you that makes me want to get to know you." She shrugged. "T-the guy… where is he?" She added. She noticed that Regina visibly stilled at question and she berated herself again for being stupid.

"Can we not talk about it please?" Regina asked softly. She sounded so small and all Emma wants to do was to hug her and take her worries away.

"Okay."

"So, why did you walk away?"Regina asked.

"I-I felt like I was stepping the boundaries that we have. I may be playful and all but I respected you and I felt like I was being stupid kissing you like that. I felt like I ruined your trust." She said before looking away.

"So, the only way you thought of is to walk away?" Regina asked. Sitting Indian sit infront of Emma, just right in the middle of her legs.

Emma nodded.

"You are an idiot." Regina added with a big smile.

A genuine smile that reminds Emma of three years ago.

And a warm feeling enveloped her heart and she smiled as big as what Regina is offering her.

Maybe, just maybe it somehow brought back some of her confidence that she lost when she walked away from the brunette last night.

"I wanted to get to know you. I wanted to be your friend. No, not really." She said with a hint of a smile.

"So, your solution is to annoy me and get my book. Is that it?" Regina asked with an eyebrow lifted.

"uhm.. yeah?!"

"you're impossible Miss Swan!" Regina chuckled and it was a music in Emma's ears.

* * *

"How can this day be so boring?!" Emma shouted inside the room. A couple of hours had already passed and she thinks that she was able to do everything she knew in True Skate. She also had skimmed the book that she held captive and found nothing unusual with it. Maybe just the note that had DS in it.

"You were the one who suggested you wanted to stay here." Regina told her.

"I know, I know. But can we go out? And it's the first day of your week!" She exclaimed.

"I asked you where you wanna go but you were the one who told me that we should stay here Miss Swan." She reminded again.

Emma quieted and think of a way to kill boredom, and watching Regina read a book makes the boredom bearable indeed. The way her brows knitted while concentrating in reading the book, the way she purse her lips when she's trying to understand what she's reading and the way she sits on the bed while her back was rested on the headboard.

"are you done ogling Miss Swan?" Regina lifted a brow. It must be a habit, Emma mused. At some point during her musing she thought of Regina being a bipolar like van Gogh, maybe she's not but it's an awesome theory.

"Not yet." She replied cheekily.

"So tell me, what do you want to do?" she prodded.

"I don't know." Regina replied.

"We did all I wanted last week. Let's do the things that you want this week." Emma suggested.

Regina thought for a moment.

"I want to visit Chef Ducasse." She said. Emma's eyes went wide like it was almost popping out of her socket.

"Chef Ducasse? As in Chef Alain Ducasse of Le Meurice?" Emma exclaimed.

Regina nodded.

If before Emma had an idea how rich the woman beside her now she knew that she totally underestimated the woman's financial status.

"Close your mouth before bad wind blew you." Regina shook her head at the blonde.

"But.. but.. I- I heard that reservation is hard to get there." Emma stammered.

"I have my ways."

Regina abruptly stands up and went to where her clothes resided. She knew Alain way back when they had an auction in New York and the chef was one of the auctioneers in that event. She knew her from a friend and he was trying to persuade her to visit his Restaurant in Paris for so long but she never had the chance even when she was with _him._

Maybe now is the time.

She needs to indulge one way or another.

And maybe forgetting _him_ and creating another memory in another way in the same place might be the start.

And maybe opening herself once again to possibilities will make her happy. It has been three years after all.

Three years is a long time.

Maybe, she was able to get over him one way or another but it doesn't change the fact that after _him_ she never had someone that interests her.

Except maybe for the blonde in the same room as hers.

Maybe if she gives in onto this friendship, things will never be the same. After all, a carriage won't move on when no one's pulling them.

"You want to get to know me right?" Regina asked.

"yeah."

"Then find the best dress you could find."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! It will motivate me more! Thank you very much! Muchos Gracias! MARAMING SALAMAT!**


End file.
